1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack with anti-theft, display, and try-on functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool racks generally provide a simple function of holding tools and some of them include holes so as to be hung up to a wall. Although some tool racks include positioning members for positioning tools, the tools, especially spanners, still might fall from the tool racks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,299 to Hsieh discloses a tool holder including a plurality of vertically spaced retainer blocks on a side of a flat base of the tool holder and a plurality of tool receiving grooves defined by a plurality of locating ribs. A box end of a tool can be retained by a respective retainer block, and the tool is retained by two resilient retainer rods in a respective tool receiving groove at a position adjacent to the other end of the tool. However, the tool has to be retained by both the retainer block and the resilient retainer rods. Retrieval of the tool is troublesome. Namely, the user has to disengage the tool from the retainer rods before removing the tool from the tool holder. Use of the tool rack is thus inconvenient to the user. Other tool racks provide display and try-on functions to allow the consumer to try the spanner before buying it. However, all of the spanners on a tool rack are readily accessible during display such that a thief may steal them without any difficulty. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,303 to Chow discloses a hand tool rack that includes a strap for retaining the spanners in place, but the user has to tie up the tools one by one by means of passing the strap through the slot on each tool holding member. However, a thief can remove the strap and steal the spanners within several seconds although the tying up procedure is time-consuming in the tool rack of U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,303.